


The Good Part

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, and maccready raging over monopoly, duncan and shaun are the bestest friends, fluff. that's all it's gonna be, i'm gonna be honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: Duncan and Shaun find an Old World board game and decide to ask their dad's to play it with them.





	The Good Part

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from a prompt on Tumblr lmao.  
> If you anyone has any ideas or requests, feel free to let me know about 'em. I could always use ideas!

It's only an hour before the boys are to go to sleep when they find the board game in the old root cellar behind one of the houses in Sanctuary. They were originally in there to snoop around after hearing some of the settlers talking about it. Their plan was to make it into their own little club house (with their dads' permission of course) but once they saw the board game, they just had to show it off to Noah and MacCready.

The two boys climb out of the root cellar, Duncan having to reach down to take the game from Shaun so he could climb up and they begin running towards Noah's pre-war home, which is now theirs as well.

Shaun runs a bit slower than usual so Duncan, who is a bit smaller than the synth boy, can keep up with him and they both stumble into the home. Noah, who is leaning against the counter and lazily flipping through a comic book, looks over at the boys, his eyebrow raised. "What's got you two so excited?" He asks, standing up straight.

Shaun pushes the door closed while Duncan hands the box to Noah. "Look what we found!"

Noah takes the box in his hands and he gets a large smile on his face and he chuckles, carefully flipping the box over to look at the back of it. "No way. Where'd you guys find this?" He asks the boys, glancing down at them.

"In that root cellar behind the blue house over there." Shaun replies, pointing in the general direction that the house was in. As Noah sets the box on the counter and begins opening it, MacCready walks through the front door, his hat in his hand and his gun strapped to his back. Duncan hops off of the stool he sat himself on and ran towards his father, who picks him up and gives him a tight hug. "Hey, bud." He chuckles.

After setting down his son, MacCready walks over and ruffles Shaun's hair, who quietly protests but laughs nonetheless. MacCready then turns to Noah, who grins at his soon-to-be husband and the gives him a small and quick kiss.

Duncan and Shaun join the two by the counter and they peer into the box. MacCready looks into the box as well and his brows push together slightly. "What's this?" 

Noah looks at the game and he smiles softly. "It's, uh, it's Monopoly. It's an old board game I used to play with my siblings a lot." He explains.

"Can we play?" Duncan asks hopefully and him and Shaun are soon both looking at the older males, their eyes filled with hope. MacCready looks to Noah and they both seem to have a silent conversation before looking back at the boys,

"Alright. But not for too long, okay? It's getting late." Noah says and the boys both grin happily before grabbing the box and bringing it to the table. MacCready chuckles and looks at Noah. "How long does that game last, exactly?" He asks him.

Noah waves a hand slightly. "We'll stop before it gets too late. Don't worry, hon."

\-    -    -    -

It's almost one in the morning.

They've been playing for about three hours now and MacCready was starting to get a bit frustrated that Noah was winning the game. Whenever Noah glanced at his partner, he'd catch MacCready giving him a narrow-eyed look from across the table. Noah just smiles sweetly before looking back down at the board.

Both MacCready and Shaun let out groans as Duncan, yet again, takes more money from each player and Noah can't help but chuckle. _Damn, he's good..._

Noah takes his turn, gently tossing the dice onto the surface of the board. He moves his piece across the board and slides the dice over to MacCready. A few minutes pass and this time it's Shaun who takes money from each player after drawing a Community Card.

Noah glances at MacCready who is staring at his son incredulously. Noah reaches his foot over and gently taps MacCready's knee, who looks at him. "Your turn." He says with chuckle and MacCready grumbles before grabbing the nice and tossing them onto the board. He ends up landing in the "Go to Jail' space and he sputters out a incoherent sentence before moving his piece to the 'Jail' space, right next to Noah's.

"We're getting our butts kicked by a couple of kids." MacCready mumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and the two kids both laugh as Shaun takes his turn. 

Its only half an hour later when MacCready runs out of money and Noah doesn't have enough to even play the game anymore. Noah chuckles as he watches MacCready hit his head against the table lightly and he decided to end the game before his fiance hurts himself. "Alright, boys. Time to go to bed." He says and the boys begin to protest, but Noah gives him his best "dad look' and they both reluctantly get up to go to their shared room.

Noah begins packing up the game into the box while MacCready watches him, his head resting on the table. "Who made that game? It can tear friendships apart..." He mutters, his hair sticking up messily from his hands going through it so many times in frustration. Noah chuckles softly and pushes the box aside as he stands up from the chair to stretch out his legs. "I'm sorry you suck." He says jokingly and MacCready glares at him. "Screw you." He says but he can't fight off the small smirk appearing on his face.

Noah smiles and walks around the table to where MacCready is sitting. "Come on, Mac. We gotta go say goodnight to the boys." He says, grabbing the younger males hand and tugging it gently. MacCready groans and slowly gets up, his grip tightening around Noah's hand softly. Together they both walk down the short hallway and into the boys' room, where both of their sons' are already in bed and under the blankets.

MacCready goes to Duncan's bed while Noah goes to Shaun's. Noah plants a kiss on Shaun's forehead and fixes the blanket. "Hey, dad?" Shaun asks in a whisper, looking up at him. "Hm?" Noah hums softly, looking down at him. "Sorry for kicking your behind in the game." Shaun whispers with a laugh and Noah chuckles, shaking his head. "It's all right, bud. We always have more time to play." He tells him, standing up. "I love you," He tells his son and Shaun repeats the words with a tired smile.

MacCready and Noah switch sides, Mac going over to Shaun and Noah going over to Duncan. Noah smiles as Duncan grins up and him and he leans down to give the six year old a kiss on the crown of his head. "Night, buddy." He whispers and Duncan mumbles back the word. "Love you..." Duncan mutters tiredly, his eyes already closed. Noah gets a small, fluttery feeling in his stomach and he softly says the words back to the boy before he meets his partner by the door.

They walk into their room and MacCready doesn't even bother undressing before he collapses on the bed and sighs tiredly. Noah smiles softly and tugs off his shirt and pants before crawling into is side of the bed, sighing at the feeling of his body relaxing. When he notices MacCready not moving, he pokes his side gently causing the blue-eyed male to squirm a little.

MacCready sits up and lazily kicks off his pants before crawling under the blankets at well. He rolls onto his side and hides his face in the crook of the larger males neck with a sigh. "Love you." He mutters under his breath. 

"Love you, too, mac n' cheese."

"..."

"..."

"Never call me that again."


End file.
